


Santa Mark - Dec 25, 2020

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [42]
Category: Original Work, Unus Annus - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: Merry Christmas
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	Santa Mark - Dec 25, 2020

Santa Mark is Eternal.   
Yet another magical entity, made so by the power of chica’s floof and the fame (or, one could argue, infamy) of Them. Them and Their magic struck once again, giving us memories we will forever keep and treasure, hold close to our hearts. 

They really are magical, there is just something about Them that is inherently magical. I’m not sure I understand just what it is about Them that made, that makes what they do so impactful. I don’t understand, I don’t know for sure what about them makes their presence, their aura so powerful. They have some sort of magnetism, some sort of charisma. That’s why 4 million people subscribed to the channel. That’s why one million people tuned in to bear witness to the end of everything They had worked for for a year. Something about them…

I suppose that’s something every youtuber needs though, charisma. How do you expect to build a community or a brand without it. People watch youtubers’ videos because of their personality. There’s always something that draws people in, confidence, kindness, acting carefree or uptight. There’s always some shtick or some thing about people that makes what they do so interesting.

People ride the waves of trends and they follow the scent of fortune or something new and interesting. And you know, sometimes it works out for them, because people want to see what they do with this new and exciting or old and odd thing- they want to see how they react and interact with the material, the content. Sometimes their actions and reactions shape how a product or game or whatever is perceived and I guess sometimes it affects how they themselves are perceived. 

Perception is everything.  
People put up a front all the time, you may never know who a person truly is. People don’t show all of themselves. Because people will attack any cracks in the armor. Even if someone is surrounded by love and support the majority of the time there is always someone out there who will prey on any weaknesses. The more people you know, the more bad situations or bad people or bad anythings that have somehow interacted with you in the grand scheme of the universe- voluntarily or involuntarily, the more likely that more bad will find its way to you. Its a weird system. A weird weird way for the world to work.


End file.
